Disney Heroes Song: Speechless
Disney Heroes Song: Speechless About the Song During 'Disney Heroes and the Ultimate Weapon Part 1 & 2', Kairi must confront her worst fear against Venom & Master Xehanort, or she will lose her mother Queen Solerra including her 19 year-old Keyblade Guardian Sister Ava and her Friends. Speechless Song (Part 1) (It starts with Kairi entering inside Disney Heroes HQ being comforted by her mom Queen Solerra, her 19 year-old Keyblade Foreteller Sister Ava, including Ann Possible, her daughter Kim & Sora after knowing about the letter from her father before he was killed by Master Xehanort) Kairi: 'My father knew that he was protecting me' Queen Solerra: 'He gave his life to save mine...and that is why you & Sora must help Ann destroy Venom & Xehanort to secure the Light across Kingdom Hearts' Ann Possible: 'But there's a risk. Xehanort wants to absorb energy from the 7 Princesses of Heart and you're the 7th & final Princess of Heart. The more you try to protect your Friends, the more you'll lose Hope' Kairi: 'I just need to clear my mind, so could you excuse me for a while' Ava: 'I think so' Sora: 'I'm worried about her Family's safety' Queen Solerra: 'When you & my daughter confront Xehanort, you will both succeed' (Kairi walks from her & Sora's Bedroom to a long Dorm hallway) Kairi: (Sings) Here comes a wave meant to wash me away, A tide that is taking me under. Broken again, left with nothing to say...My voice drowned out in the thunder... (She goes through a stairwell and reached the Upper Floors) Kairi: But I can't cry and I can't start to crumble...Whenever they try, to shut me or cut me down...'' (Then she enters the Balcony with a view of Manhattan Island) ''I can't stay silent, though they wanna keep me quiet...And I tremble when they try it, all I know is I won't go Speechless! (Then she heads to the Control Room) Speechless Song (Part 2) (On the Death Star's huge Throne Room, Super Venom and Xehanort gives Ava a choice) Xehanort: 'You have 2 choices, Ava. Hand Kairi to me so I can absorb her energy to get the X-Keyblade at full power, or Queen Solerra dies' Kairi: 'Don't listen to him, Ava!' Ava: 'I have to do this, so Mom can live' (Then Kairi learns something) Kairi: (Sings) Written in stone. Every rule, every word. Centuries old and unbending. Stay in your place, better seen and not heard. Well, now that story is ending. Because I...I cannot start to crumble. So come on and try, try to shut me and cut me down. I won't be silenced, you can't keep me quiet. Won't tremble when you try it. All I know is I won't go speechless. Speechless. Let the storm in, I cannot be broken. No, I won't live unspoken, because I won't go speechless. Try to lock me in this cage, I won't just lay me down and die. I will take these broken wings and watch me burn across the sky. And it echoes saying...I won't be silenced. Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it. All I know is I won't go speechless. Speechless. Because I'll breathe. When they try to suffocate me, Don't you underestimate me. Because I know that I won't go speechless...All I know is I won't go speechless. Speechless! (Then Kairi stops Ava) Kairi: 'Ava, stop! If you hand me to Xehanort, then Super Venom will get what he wants and he will destroy Mom' Ava: 'Kairi was right all along, Venom. You're a double crosser!' (She fires an energy attack stunning Super Venom, and Queen Solerra runs to Kairi & Ava) Super Venom: 'You idiot!' Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Fiction Category:Friendship